


Backpfeifengesicht

by intothegarbagechute



Series: Patent Leather Ensign [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Absolute Trash, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Pegging, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Voyeurism, dom!reader, sub!Kylo, trash trash trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:05:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5732134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothegarbagechute/pseuds/intothegarbagechute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When General Hux's Ensign discovers he's been watching the surveillance footage of the dominating trysts with Kylo Ren, they decide to give him a show.</p><p>Chapter 1 is She/Her</p><p>Chapter 2 is They/Them</p><p>all of it's horrible trash</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. She/Her

General Hux’s personal ensign exited the lift on the _Finalizer_ with more urgency than she was used to exhibiting. Her high heels clicked down the hall at a clip, driving towards a high-level-access observation/dining room lined with transparisteel windows.

 

She had seen something… perhaps not intended for her, but absolutely concerning her. Surveillance footage General Hux was watching. Of her, and Kylo Ren, together. _He knew_. And yet… she hadn’t been reprimanded, or punished. And no one else seemed to know about it. Which meant the General had somehow discovered it and was covering it up. _Why_ , she had no idea. And why he was watching it… she realized as she walked that she had never really thought about the General. He was her direct superior, and she had worked hard for the position. Of course he was an attractive man, in a sharp, cold sort of way. He had never shown any more than a professional interest in her, in any woman, so she’d always assumed he preferred men.

 

Perhaps he _did_ prefer men, she thought, just a few yards away now. Perhaps he had done all this, covered up their activities, kept the footage, because he preferred Kylo Ren. After all, there was no need to watch blackmail materials, once you knew what they were.

 

She entered the observation room and the doors swooshed closed behind her. Kylo Ren was already waiting for her, beyond the intimate dining table, watching the stars fly by. But he was still clothed. She had ordered him to await her at least partially naked. Which meant… maybe he already knew. But when why meet at all? She took a loud step forward, and he turned and walked to her, taking off his helmet, handing it to her.

 

“You’re alright,” he said, relief flooding his face.

 

“Why wouldn’t I be?” she asked.

 

“Because— I’ve just discovered. Hux _knows_. He has the only remaining copies of surveillance footage of…” Kylo glanced down at her.

 

“You begging me to fuck you,” she finished for him. He blushed deeply. All of the filthy things to come out of his mouth, and he blushed.

 

“I thought,” he said, “Of course you don’t want him to see…”

 

“Anything more than he already has?” she asked, taking a step towards him, setting his helmet and her handbag on the table. “Have you considered that he’s keeping the footage because he wants to watch it?” Kylo’s eyes widened. They glanced at the camera pointed directly at them from the top corner of the room. She looked back at Kylo: his mouth open, his eyes a little dark with arousal.

 

“Have you ever— with him?” Kylo asked.

 

“I think he prefers to watch you,” she said, watching Kylo’s breath hitch at the idea. “You’ve never…?” she asked.

 

“What? No…” Kylo said, getting flustered. She smirked. 

 

“So let’s give him a show,” she whispered. Kylo let out a tiny involuntary moan. This was going to be fun.

 

“You own my body,” he told her. 

 

“Take off your tunic,” she said, and it dropped to the floor, revealing his pale, muscled body, scattered with bruises and cuts. She was pleased to note that a few of these were now hers. She traced them with her fingernails, sending chills across his chest, making his nipples harden. “You own my body,” he repeated, quietly.

 

“And if you’re very good, I’ll let you have a treat,” she said.

 

“Anything— I’ll do anything,” he said. She slowly unzipped her dress, revealing elaborate, shiny, strappy black lingerie drawn across her gorgeous body. His breath caught at the sight of her: his eyes looked so desperate, so lost and hopeful.

 

“On your knees,” she said, and they hit the floor. She loved seeing him like this, grabbing a handful of dark curls, looking down at him through his thick brown eyelashes to those hungry eyes.

 

“You can take my underwear off— if you can get it with your teeth,” she said. His eyes flashed with the challenge, and his hands came to her hips, caressing them, his long fingers pressing against her hipbones, pulling them towards his head as he nuzzled into her, inhaling deeply. She was already wet, she knew he could tell. He pressed his large nose into her, then worked his tongue along the edge of the underwear, licking up to the top straps that ran around her hips. He got a lip underneath and bit down, then roughly tugged, sliding the garment down off her hips. His hands found her ass, groping greedily as he pulled the underwear to her knees, letting it fall to her shoes. He knelt up again, the proudest smirk growing on his face.

 

She slapped him hard across the face. He groaned in response, and she grabbed a handful of hair.

 

“We have discussed what happens when you smirk, Kylo Ren. You don’t get to come,” she said.

 

“I don’t need to come,” he said, and goddamn if she didn’t get wetter at that.

 

“If you are bad, you can’t have a treat. And I won’t let you touch me,” she said. And the smirk was gone. “Good. Take me to the table.” He leaned forward and hoisted her over his shoulder, standing and striding to the dining table. He took the opportunity to glide a hand up her thigh, across her ass, and down over her wetness before gently laying her down on the table next to his helmet and her bag.

 

She slapped him hard across the face again, sitting up.

 

“I’m sorry,” he said, kneeling down again. “Please, I won’t—“

 

“You had better behave, Kylo Ren. I’m not sure you deserve the taste of me on your filthy lips,” she said.

 

“ _Please_ ,” he begged. “ _Please, please let me_. I promise, I’ll be so good.” She looked at him dubiously. “Please, I need you. I need to taste you, to touch you.”

 

She laid back, bringing her hips to the edge of the thin table. He lifted her thighs, swinging her knees over his shoulders, and laid a thick kiss on her labia, then parted her with his tongue, drawing long strokes along her. She gasped at the contact, grasping his muscular forearm. He teased her, taking his time to slowly build pressure against her clit, until she was writhing against him, desperate for more contact. He moaned low, sending tingling vibration into her. She brought a hand to his curls, and she found it drawn up and held behind her head, along with her other hand: pinned by two invisible grips. She gasped, and saw his dark eyes look up and find hers: asking, checking in, as his tongue teased all the while. She nodded and he continued, keeping her just away from full pressure. She groaned in frustration, writhing, and felt two hands gently press her hips into the table. He intended to make her wait. This was so unusual for them— she was glad she brought this treat, but… she couldn’t think much else as he slipped a single, thin finger inside her, gently exploring as he flicked over her clit with his tongue, retreating back, depriving her of more. She felt two more hands press and caress her breasts, rubbing fingers across her nipples beneath her lingerie. She moaned deeply, then saw the surveillance camera. Something about it made it even hotter for her: she was so on display, so aroused, and, as much as she didn’t want to admit it, so under Kylo’s control. Was Hux watching them right now? Did he even like this, would it muss his perfect hair? Or were his eyes trained on the muscular back, the curly floof of hair slowly making her fall apart?

 

The invisible fingers at her breasts gently pinched at her nipples, and her attention refocused. She looked down, and saw Kylo had been watching her this whole time, watching her see the surveillance camera.

 

“He’s going to see me like this,” she told him, and Kylo’s eyes went darker. Still, the pressure was just out of her reach. She was so close to her orgasm, she could feel the crest of it within reach. If he would just— if she could just grab his hair, press him where she needed him. He looked up at her, almost smirking again. She could feel the heat coiling within her, ready. His tongue swirled and flicked a little more, then retreated again. And then suddenly Kylo pushed her along the table and pressed two long fingers within her. His tongue flicked over her clit, swirling and pressing rapidly, insistently, and oh god she was coming so hard, so fucking hard, she threw her head back over the edge of the table, screaming a curse into the room. Still he pressed and pressed into her, working her through the orgasm. She opened her eyes and saw stars— literally, the stars outside, gliding by the ship. Still her orgasm crested again and again until it finally, finally subsided. She let out a low moan, and Kylo stood up slowly, licking his lips, looking satisfied as fuck. She knew she looked wrecked, her underwear dangling off her foot, still recovering from that maddeningly slow build. She pressed her other shoe to his chest, sitting up on the table.

 

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I’m just a filthy fuckboy. I don’t deserve a treat.”

 

“You deserve this treat,” she said, pushing him back with her foot and turning to her bag. She swung off the table and opened the bag, pulling out a strap-on harness fitted with Kylo’s shiny black dildo. She relished the shocked, aroused, desperate look in his eyes as she secured it to herself.

 

“Do you want me to fuck you, Kylo Ren?” she asked.

 

“ _Please, yes. Yes,_ ” he said. She could see his erection straining against his pants. 

 

“Trousers off,” she said. He quickly bent over to step out of his boots, and the trousers hit the floor. She looked down at his hard cock, then smirked back up at him. He watched her skim two fingers into her wetness and whimpered at the sight.

 

“Hands on the table,” she said. “Facing the camera.” His breath hitched, and she kissed a bite onto his shoulder as he passed her walking to the table, slowly putting his palms on the surface, then lowering himself to his elbows. She drew a wetted finger within him and he gasped.

 

“You’re sure you want me to fuck you?” she asked, pressing and curling another finger into him.

 

“ _Yes, please, please fuck me_ ,” he said. She slowly worked him open, then quickly coated the dildo with a little lube.

 

“Wait,” he panted, and she did. “Can I touch you? With—“

 

“Yes,” she said. “Let’s see how well you can do, Kylo Ren.” She slowly pressed the dildo into him, and he moaned deeply.

 

“Oh my god, it’s—“ he said, gasping as she began slowly thrusting against him. “I’m yours to destroy,” he told her. But she slowly, slowly thrust against him, barely hitting the best angle. He whined at the deprivation.

 

“See, it’s not nice, is it?” she taunted. She felt his invisible hands roam her body, caressing her breasts, groping her ass, pressing her nipples. She smacked his ass, hard, and he gasped.

 

“You like that he could be watching us, don’t you?” she asked.

 

“ _Yes_ ,” he said. She felt an invisible cock slowly press into her. She let out a shuddering gasp at the sensation, the fullness of it.

 

“You’re absolutely wretched,” she said.

 

“Yes,” he said. And then his breath hitched. “He—“ he whispered. “He’s watching us right now. I can feel him.” She felt the invisible cock pull out of her.

 

“Don’t stop fucking me,” she said. And he pushed it back inside. “Do you like it? That he’s watching us? Right. Now?”

 

“ _Yes_ ,” he moaned, a desperate, shameful sound. She thrust and jerked the dildo, changing the angle. He let out a broken moan. 

 

“Good. Fuck yourself against me,” she told him, and he began to thrust his hips back against her, the invisible cock matching his thrusts, building a rhythm.

 

“He can see everything,” she said. “What a sad, broken man you are. You, Master of the Knights of Ren, owned by me. His ensign.” Kylo whimpered and nodded. “Maybe I’ll make you come like this, without being touched, so he can watch you, see how desperate you are.” Kylo moaned harder and thrust his hips desperately against the dildo.

 

“Please— fuck me harder,” he said. She smacked his ass hard again, and he hissed. 

 

“Louder.”

 

“Please, please! Fuck me harder!” he cried into the room, and she pounded the dildo into him.

 

“Do you wish it were him doing this to you?” she asked.

 

“No,” he panted.

 

“Do you wish you could see his face as he watches you get fucked?” she asked.

 

“ _Y-yes_ ,” he said. “I’m so filthy, please, please let me come.”

 

“I thought you didn’t have to come,” she said, smacking his ass hard again. He whimpered.

 

“ _Please,_ ” he begged, _“I want him to see_.” Her breath hitched and she reached around and grabbed his cock firmly at the tangle of dark curls at its base. Kylo’s thrusts against her jerked his cock against her hand, pressing it along the length.

 

“He’s watching you,” she said. “Come for me.” She thrust against him. Kylo moaned deeply and came, hard, letting streaks of it hit the table, a few flecks finding his muscled chest. She held pressure against his cock until he stilled, then slowly withdrew the dildo. She un-buckled the harness, dropping it on the table, and rubbed her hand along his back, soothing him.

 

He turned and looked at her, still panting. His dark eyes looked worried.

 

“You didn’t— I didn’t make you come again,” he said. Her mouth hung open in amazed wonder.

 

“It’s alright,” she said, her face still flushed.

 

“No, it's not,“ he said. He scooped her up and stepped them toward the windows surrounding most of the room. He set her back down on those tall heels, facing the window.

 

“I’m, I can't— but ah,” he murmured from behind her, running his hands along her, caressing her with his warm, huge hands. She pressed her forehead, her breasts against the transparisteel, watching the universe fly by. She felt his invisible tongue at her again, this time pressing firmly against her clit, felt the cock glide into her, slowly thrusting against her. She moaned low, and he kissed her shoulders.

 

“This is just for you,” he said, holding her still with his large, strong hands, caressing and pressing her. “He’s not watching anymore.” She moaned again into the pleasure of it, the cold clear steel and the hot skin against her, the slowly building pressure within her.

 

“I am yours to command. And you have destroyed me,” he said, kissing her neck, his hot hands holding her hips now, pressing her against the thrusts. She moaned again and began thrusting faster, harder. The tongue at her clit pressed deeper, harder, flicking up and around her. She gasped, on the edge of her orgasm. Kylo’s hands found her nipples and pressed, pinching them between his fingers. She looked out at the stars and she was lost: her orgasm cresting around her again. The cock thrust evenly into her, the tongue holding still against her, making her ride the wave. She gasped, dropping her head back to Kylo Ren’s chest behind her. His arms wrapped around her; he slowly pulled her away from the window, setting her back on her feet. She turned around to face him. He looked so earnest, so open: his dark eyes searching hers, checking in.

 

She slapped him hard across the face. The desperate hope flickered in his eyes. She bit her lip, seeing the unasked question on his face. She kissed him deeply.

 

“You just have one of those faces,” she told him. “Perfect for slapping.”


	2. They/Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> same trash; different pronouns: they/them

General Hux’s personal ensign exited the lift on the _Finalizer_ with more urgency than they were used to exhibiting. Their high heels clicked down the hall at a clip, driving towards a high-level-access observation/dining room lined with transparisteel windows.

 

They had seen something… perhaps not intended for them, but absolutely concerning them. Surveillance footage General Hux was watching. Of them, and Kylo Ren, together. _He knew_. And yet… they hadn’t been reprimanded, or punished. And no one else seemed to know about it. Which meant the General had somehow discovered it and was covering it up. _Why_ , they had no idea. And why he was watching it… they realized as they walked that they had never really thought about the General. He was their direct superior, and they had worked hard for the position. Of course he was an attractive man, in a sharp, cold sort of way. He had never shown any more than a professional interest in them, in anyone, really, so they’d never really thought about it, his sexual preferences.

 

Perhaps he preferred men, they thought, just a few yards away now. Perhaps he had done all this, covered up their activities, kept the footage, because he preferred Kylo Ren. After all, there was no need to watch blackmail materials, once you knew what they were.

 

They entered the observation room and the doors swooshed closed behind them. Kylo Ren was already waiting for them, beyond the intimate dining table, watching the stars fly by. But he was still clothed. They had ordered him to await them at least partially naked. Which meant… maybe he already knew. But when why meet at all? They took a loud step forward, and he turned and walked to them, taking off his helmet, handing it to them.

 

“You’re alright,” he said, relief flooding his face.

 

“Why wouldn’t I be?” they asked.

 

“Because— I’ve just discovered. Hux _knows_. He has the only remaining copies of surveillance footage of…” Kylo glanced down at them.

 

“You begging me to fuck you,” they finished for him. He blushed deeply. All of the filthy things to come out of his mouth, and he blushed.

 

“I thought,” he said, “Of course you don’t want him to see…”

 

“Anything more than he already has?” they asked, taking a step towards him, setting his helmet and their handbag on the table. “Have you considered that he’s keeping the footage because he wants to watch it?” Kylo’s eyes widened. They glanced at the camera pointed directly at them from the top corner of the room. They looked back at Kylo: his mouth open, his eyes a little dark with arousal.

 

“Have you ever— with him?” Kylo asked.

 

“I think he prefers to watch you,” they said, watching Kylo’s breath hitch at the idea. “You’ve never…?” they asked.

 

“What? No…” Kylo said, getting flustered. They smirked. 

 

“So let’s give him a show,” they whispered. Kylo let out a tiny involuntary moan.

 

“You own my body,” he told them. 

 

“Take off your tunic,” they said, and it dropped to the floor, revealing his pale, muscled body, scattered with bruises and cuts. They were pleased to note that a few of these were now theirs. They traced the raised marks with their fingernails, sending chills across his chest, making his nipples harden. “You own my body,” he repeated, quietly.

 

“And if you’re very good, I’ll let you have a treat,” they said.

 

“Anything— I’ll do anything,” he said. They slowly unzipped their dress, revealing elaborate, shiny, strappy black lingerie drawn across their gorgeous body. His breath caught at the sight of them: his eyes looked so desperate, so lost and hopeful.

 

“On your knees,” they said, and they hit the floor. They loved seeing him like this; they grabbed a handful of dark curls, looking down at him through his thick brown eyelashes to those hungry eyes.

 

“You can take my underwear off— if you can get it with your teeth,” they said. His eyes flashed with the challenge, and his hands came to their hips, caressing them, his long fingers pressing against their hipbones, pulling them towards his head as he nuzzled into them, inhaling deeply. They were already wet, they knew he could tell. He pressed his large nose into them, then worked his tongue along the edge of the underwear, licking up to the top straps that ran around their hips. He got a lip underneath and bit down, then roughly tugged, sliding the garment down off their hips. His hands found their ass, groping greedily as he pulled the underwear to their knees, letting it fall to their shoes. He knelt up again, the proudest smirk growing on his face.

 

They slapped him hard across the face. He groaned in response, and they grabbed a handful of hair.

 

“We have discussed what happens when you smirk, Kylo Ren. You don’t get to come,” they said.

 

“I don’t need to come,” he said, and goddamn if they didn’t get wetter at that.

 

“If you are bad, you can’t have a treat. And I won’t let you touch me,” they said. And the smirk was gone. “Good. Take me to the table.” He leaned forward and hoisted them over his shoulder, standing and striding to the dining table. He took the opportunity to glide a hand up their thigh, across their ass, and down over their wetness before gently laying them down on the table next to his helmet and their bag.

 

They slapped him hard across the face again, sitting up.

 

“I’m sorry,” he said, kneeling down again. “Please, I won’t—“

 

“You had better behave, Kylo Ren. I’m not sure you deserve the taste of me on your filthy lips,” they said.

 

“ _Please_ ,” he begged. “ _Please, please let me_. I promise, I’ll be so good.” They looked at him dubiously. “Please, I need you. I need to taste you, to touch you.”

 

They laid back, bringing their hips to the edge of the thin table. He lifted their thighs, swinging their knees over his shoulders, and laid a thick kiss on their labia, then parted them with his tongue, drawing long strokes along them. They gasped at the contact, grasping his muscular forearm. He teased them, taking his time to slowly build pressure against their clit, until they were writhing against him, desperate for more contact. He moaned low, sending tingling vibration into them. They brought a hand to his curls, and found it drawn up and held behind their head, along with their other hand: pinned by two invisible grips. They gasped, and saw his dark eyes look up and find theirs: asking, checking in, as his tongue teased all the while. They nodded and he continued, keeping them just away from full pressure. They groaned in frustration, writhing, and felt two hands gently press their hips into the table. He intended to make them wait. This was so unusual for the pair of them— they were glad they brought this treat, but… they couldn’t think much else as he slipped a single, thin finger inside them, gently exploring as he flicked over their clit with his tongue, retreating back, depriving them of more. They felt two more hands press and caress their breasts, rubbing fingers across their nipples beneath their lingerie. They moaned deeply, then saw the surveillance camera. Something about it made it even hotter for their: they were so on display, so aroused, and, as much as they didn’t want to admit it, so under Kylo’s control. Was Hux watching them right now? Did he even like this, would it muss his perfect hair? Or were his eyes trained on the muscular back, the curly floof of hair slowly making them fall apart?

 

The invisible fingers at their breasts gently pinched at their nipples, and their attention refocused. They looked down, and saw Kylo had been watching their this whole time, watching them see the surveillance camera.

 

“He’s going to see me like this,” they told him, and Kylo’s eyes went darker. Still, the pressure was just out of their reach. They was so close to their orgasm, they could feel the crest of it within reach. If he would just— if they could just grab his hair, press him where they needed him. He looked up at their, almost smirking again. They could feel the heat coiling within them, ready. His tongue swirled and flicked a little more, then retreated again. And then suddenly Kylo pushed them along the table and pressed two long fingers within them. His tongue flicked over their clit, swirling and pressing rapidly, insistently, and oh god they were coming so hard, so fucking hard, they threw their head back over the edge of the table, screaming a curse into the room. Still he pressed and pressed into them, working their through the orgasm. They opened their eyes and saw stars— literally, the stars outside, gliding by the ship. Still their orgasm crested again and again until it finally, finally subsided. They let out a low moan, and Kylo stood up slowly, licking his lips, looking satisfied as fuck. They knew they looked wrecked, their underwear dangling off their foot, still recovering from that maddeningly slow build. They pressed their other shoe to his chest, sitting up on the table.

 

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I’m just a filthy fuckboy. I don’t deserve a treat.”

 

“You deserve this treat,” they said, pushing him back with their foot and turning to their bag. They swung off the table and opened the bag, pulling out a strap-on harness fitted with Kylo’s shiny black dildo. They relished the shocked, aroused, desperate look in his eyes as they secured it to themself.

 

“Do you want me to fuck you, Kylo Ren?” they asked.

 

“ _Please, yes. Yes,_ ” he said. They could see his erection straining against his pants. 

 

“Trousers off,” they said. He quickly bent over to step out of his boots, and the trousers hit the floor. They looked down at his hard cock, then smirked back up at him. He watched them skim two fingers into their wetness and whimpered at the sight.

 

“Hands on the table,” they said. “Facing the camera.” His breath hitched, and they kissed a bite onto his shoulder as he passed them walking to the table, slowly putting his palms on the surface, then lowering himself to his elbows. They drew a wetted finger within him and he gasped.

 

“You’re sure you want me to fuck you?” they asked, pressing and curling another finger into him.

 

“ _Yes, please, please fuck me_ ,” he said. They slowly worked him open, then quickly coated the dildo with a little lube.

 

“Wait,” he panted, and they did. “Can I touch you? With—“

 

“Yes,” they said. “Let’s see how well you can do, Kylo Ren.” They slowly pressed the dildo into him, and he moaned deeply.

 

“Oh my god, it’s—“ he said, gasping as they began slowly thrusting against him. “I’m yours to destroy,” he told their. But they slowly, slowly thrust against him, barely hitting the best angle. He whined at the deprivation.

 

“See, it’s not nice, is it?” they taunted. They felt his invisible hands roam their body, caressing their breasts, groping their ass, pressing their nipples. They smacked his ass, hard, and he gasped.

 

“You like that he could be watching us, don’t you?” they asked.

 

“ _Yes_ ,” he said. They felt an invisible cock slowly press into them. They let out a shuddering gasp at the sensation, the fullness of it.

 

“You’re absolutely wretched,” they said.

 

“Yes,” he said. And then his breath hitched. “He—“ he whispered. “He’s watching us right now. I can feel him.” They felt the invisible cock pull out of them.

 

“Don’t stop fucking me,” they said. And he pushed it back inside. “Do you like it? That he’s watching us? Right. Now?”

 

“ _Yes_ ,” he moaned, a desperate, shameful sound. They thrust and jerked the dildo, changing the angle. He let out a broken moan. 

 

“Good. Fuck yourself against me,” they told him, and he began to thrust his hips back against their, the invisible cock matching his thrusts, building a rhythm.

 

“He can see everything,” they said. “What a sad, broken man you are. You, Master of the Knights of Ren, owned by me. His ensign.” Kylo whimpered and nodded. “Maybe I’ll make you come like this, without being touched, so he can watch you, see how desperate you are.” Kylo moaned harder and thrust his hips desperately against the dildo.

 

“Please— fuck me harder,” he said. They smacked his ass hard again, and he hissed. 

 

“Louder.”

 

“Please, please! Fuck me harder!” he cried into the room, and they pounded the dildo into him.

 

“Do you wish it were him doing this to you?” they asked.

 

“No,” he panted.

 

“Do you wish you could see his face as he watches you get fucked?” they asked.

 

“ _Y-yes_ ,” he said. “I’m so filthy, please, please let me come.”

 

“I thought you didn’t have to come,” they said, smacking his ass hard again. He whimpered.

 

“ _Please,_ ” he begged, _“I want him to see_.” Their breath hitched and they reached around and grabbed his cock firmly at the tangle of dark curls at its base. Kylo’s thrusts against them jerked his cock against their hand, pressing it along the length.

 

“He’s watching you,” they said. “Come for me.” They thrust against him. Kylo moaned deeply and came, hard, letting streaks of it hit the table, a few flecks finding his muscled chest. They held pressure against his cock until he stilled, then slowly withdrew the dildo. They un-buckled the harness, dropping it on the table, and rubbed their hand along his back, soothing him.

 

He turned and looked at them, still panting. His dark eyes looked worried.

 

“You didn’t— I didn’t make you come again,” he said. Their mouth hung open in amazed wonder.

 

“It’s alright,” they said, their face still flushed.

 

“No, I want—“ he scooped their up and stepped them toward the windows surrounding most of the room. He set them back down on those tall heels, facing the window.

 

“I’m— but,” he murmured from behind them, running his hands along them, caressing them with his warm, huge hands. They pressed their forehead, their breasts against the transparisteel, watching the universe fly by. They felt his invisible tongue at them again, this time pressing firmly against their clit, felt the cock glide into them, slowly thrusting against them. They moaned low, and he kissed their shoulders.

 

“This is just for you,” he said, holding them still with his large, strong hands, caressing and pressing them. “He’s gone now.” They moaned again into the pleasure of it, the cold clear steel and the hot skin against them, the slowly building pressure within them.

 

“I am yours to command. And you have destroyed me,” he said, kissing their neck, his hot hands holding their hips now, pressing them against the thrusts. They moaned again and began thrusting faster, harder. The tongue at their clit pressed deeper, harder, flicking up and around them. They gasped, on the edge of their orgasm. Kylo’s hands found their nipples and pressed, pinching them between his fingers. They looked out at the stars and they were lost: their orgasm cresting around them again. The cock thrust evenly into them, the tongue holding still against them, making them ride the wave. They gasped, dropping their head back to Kylo Ren’s chest behind them. His arms wrapped around them; he slowly pulled them away from the window, setting them back on their feet. They turned around to face him. He looked so earnest, so open: his dark eyes searching theirs, checking in.

 

They slapped him hard across the face. The desperate hope flickered in his eyes. They bit their lip, seeing the unasked question on his face. They kissed him deeply.

 

“You just have one of those faces,” they told him. “Perfect for slapping.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey my trash pals,
> 
> I gotta tease you before we get the real deal. But that threesome's a-comin' (pun always intended).
> 
> Yours in Sin,  
> garbagechute


End file.
